sotffandomcom-20200215-history
James Coombs
Name: Coombs, James Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: The film club and Lit mag School: "Barry Coleson High". Appearance: He is tall and lanky. With long black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed. He has hazel eyes and is average weight. His dress style is usally t-shirts or button up shirts and jeans or shorts. Biography: James is a mostly quiet kid. But once you get to know him he is very talkative, almost as if he was trying to make up for his lack of talking to other people. He is a big movie fan and loves writing poetry and short stories, not to mention the piles of screen plays he has written. He doesn't go to a lot of parties but spends a lot of time at concerts seeing his favorite bands. He known for being a huge smoker and some what of a pot head. He is also a Narcoleptic. Other: He is a smart kid and is tall with long arms, but is a bad smoker and is a narcoleptic (can't untrol when he falls a sleep) Number: 5 The above profile is as written by TheLonesome. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon(s): Throwing Knives (x2) Conclusions: His narcolepsy might be funny to the viewers if he were to sleep at a very crucial moment. With that in mind, his narcolepsy also might be his downfall if he were to fall asleep during combat, or suddenly fall asleep while moving out of a Danger Zone. Thanks to his narcolepsy, he'll be a good target for the other students. Evaluations Handled by: TheLonesome, Pickle Kills: None Killed by: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Collected Weapons:'''Throwing Knives x2 (to Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau) '''Allies: None Enemies: Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau Mid-game evaluation: James's time on the island was cut very, very short. After his arrival onto the island, James opted to go to the makeshift hospital in search of a place to hide and, quite possibly, maybe an alliance or something. All he found at the hospital was the body of fellow student Helena Van Garrett. Unfortunately for James, this was the last thing he would ever see. It was in the makeshift hospital that deranged ballerina Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau snuck up on poor James and strangled the boy to death. End-game evaluation: James Coombs did exactly as expected in SOTF. He fell asleep, and it caused his demise. As expected, he was not much of a contender. Memorable Quote(s): N/A Other/Trivia James's handler, TheLonesome, never roleplayed as James. Pickle was given the rights to kill his character, as he was considered inactive. Threads The various threads that contained James. In order from first to finish. *First patient of the day... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Coombs. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students